barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in Rock 'N Royals/Gallery
Official Stills Rock N Royals Official Stills 1.png|Camp Pop and Camp Royalty performing at the sing-off. Rock N Royals Official Stills 2.png|Camp Pop and Camp Royalty after their final performance. Rock N Royals Official Stills 3.png|Courtney watching Zia, Rayna and a young popstar rehearsing. Rock N Royals Official Stills 4.png|Lady Anne and Finn Oxford when they were younger. Rock N Royals Official Stills 5.png|Music notes being used as special effects above the stage. Rock N Royals Official Stills 6.png|Princess Courtney singing. Rock N Royals Official Stills 7.png|Campers from Camp Royalty and Camp Pop standing by the dock. Rock N Royals Official Stills 8.png|Courtney with Zia, Marcus and Rayna. Rock N Royals Official Stills 9.png|Silhouettes of the crowd and the performers at the sing-off. Rock N Royals Official Stills 10.png|Erika looking back campers from Camp Royalty. Rock N Royals Official Stills 11.png|Camp Royalty's lodge. Rock N Royals Official Stills 12.png|Camp Royalty rehearsing for the sing-off. Rock N Royals Official Stills 13.png|The camp yachts. Rock N Royals Official Stills 14.png|Princess Courtney at Camp Pop. Rock N Royals Official Stills 15.png|Princess Courtney speaking to Finn Oxford and Stevie. Rock N Royals Official Stills 16.png|Princess Courtney leaving Finn Oxford. Rock N Royals Official Stills 17.png|Erika watching princesses Genevieve and Aubray make rainbows with their magic scepters. barie gif.jpg|Toy dolls of Barbie in Rock And Royals Promotional Images Barbie-in-Rock-N-Royals-Princess-Courtney-barbie-movies-38820748-432-556.png|Princess Courtney Barbie-in-Rock-N-Royals-Erika-Juno-barbie-movies-38820749-415-552.png|Erika Juno Barbie Rock 'N Royals.png bg_win_bottom.png Background RnR.jpg Barbie Rock 'N Royals Dolls.png Rock 'N Royals Courtney Doll.png Erika's Sketch - Rock 'N Royals.png Barbie Rock 'N Royals Courtney and Erika.jpg Rock 'N Royals Camp Royalty.jpg Barbie Rock 'N Royals Superstar.jpg Rock 'N Royals Raise Your Voice.png Rock 'N Royals Little Rockstars.jpg Courtney Rock 'N Royals.png Rayna Doll.jpg Courtney-concept-art-barbie-movies-38918494-599-599.png Barbie Raise Your Voice.png Rock 'N Royals Camp Pop.jpg Rock 'n Royals Be Super Barbie.png Barbie Rock 'N Royals Zia.png Barbie Rock 'N Royals Camp Pop.jpg Barbie Courtney Doll.png Barbie Rock 'N Royals Erika.png Courtney and Erika Dolls.png Barbie Rock 'N Royals Erika Doll.jpg Barbie Rock 'N Royals Zia Doll.jpg Rock 'N Royals Final Concert.jpg Barbie Rock 'N Royals Courtney Doll.jpg Book Illustrations Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_1.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_2.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_3.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_4.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_5.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_6.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_7.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_8.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_9.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_10.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_11.jpeg Book Illustration of Rock 'N Royals_12.jpeg Barbie42_p8_9_profiles.jpg|''Barbie in Rock 'n Royals'' at Barbie Magazine Issue #42. Barbie42_p14-15_Quiz.jpg|''Barbie in Rock 'n Royals'' at Barbie Magazine Issue #42. Screenshots Edmund.png Princess Gennievieve rnr.png Eddie.PNG Phillip.PNG Svetlana Petranova.PNG Prince Reginald.PNG Allegra James.PNG Princess Aubray-0.PNG Princess Aubray.PNG Princess Genevieve (Rock 'N Royals)-0.PNG Princess Genevieve (Rock 'N Royals).PNG Erika princessdress.PNG Courtney casualoutfit.PNG Erika casual outfit.PNG Courtney princess dress.PNG Courtney movie.PNG Erika movie.PNG Capture.JPG|prince edmund ef.JPG|marcus e.JPG|rayna 5 members of Camp Royal.png Camp rock members.png decission on switching camps.png Din't get a name for this pic.png Erika get's a wand!.png from olivia.png couple back together again!.png olivia is pleased.png olivia happy.png Still in love!!!!.png Erika's roomes.png Everyone at camp royal.png everyone is glad 2.png everyone is glad.png Princess Courtney.png erika and princess courtney.png Erika's roomes.png everyone is glad 2.png everyone is glad.png happy and sad.png in love!!!.png leag gutar.png olivia happy.png olivia is pleased.png practicing at both camps.png singing together to save the camp's.png singing together.png teams as friends.png team 2.png RNR-opening-credits-barbie-movies-38797275-1280-720.png RNR-opening-credits-barbie-movies-38797276-1280-720.png RNR-opening-credits-barbie-movies-38797277-1280-720.png RNR-opening-credits-barbie-movies-38797279-1280-720.png RNR-opening-credits-barbie-movies-38797281-1280-720.png RNR-opening-credits-barbie-movies-38797282-1280-720.png RNR-opening-credits-barbie-movies-38797283-1280-720.png RNR-opening-credits-barbie-movies-38797284-1280-720.png RNR-opening-credits-barbie-movies-38797285-1280-720.png RNR-opening-credits-barbie-movies-38797287-1280-720.png Category:Galleries Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Galleries